My Dream
by ThehunnieMuMu
Summary: Betapa besar keinginankanku untuk bertemu dengan 'kalian'. Namun, karna 'kalian' begitu terang dan susah digapai. Dalam sebuah impian, aku hanya berharap bisa bertemu dengan kalian. -Readers.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : My Dream.

Main cast : Exo &amp; Reader (Im Junghwa)

Genre : Hurt/little, Romance, Happy.

Rate : T.

Note :_ Annyeong chingu-deul. Ketemu kembali dengan Author. Lama Author udah enggk buat ffn. Author bigung mau pose atau gk ff yg udah author buat. Tapi, yg ini author pos nanti di website author yg baru. Oya, kisah ini author ambil dari kehidupan author dan pasti juga para readers. Pasti pernah kepikiran untuk bertemu EXO-kan, walau hanya mimpi -tidak masalah-. Ah~ sekarang author akan bikin ffn itu. Semoga para readers menyukainya._

Summary :_** Betapa besar keinginankanku untuk bertemu dengan 'kalian'. Namun, karna 'kalian' begitu terang dan sudah digapai. Dalam sebuah impian, aku hanya berharap bisa bertemu dengan kalian. -Readers.**_

.

Reader POV.

Pagi hari yg cerah. Matahari tampak sudah muncul di langit penuh dengan warna biru mudah. Terlihat indah dan memukau. Burung-burung mulai berterbangan sambil bersiul riang bagaikan lantuan suara merdu.

Japan raya mulai banyan kendaraan-kendaraan yg melintas disana. Bagaikan angin yg berlalu cepat. Manusia-manusia mulia, mulai tampak dipenyebrangan.

Kini, aku -para reader- tengah duduk didepan jendela sambil memandang keluar dengan pandangan berbeda-beda. Antara kesal, lelah, keinginan, dan lainnya.

Tadi pagi pukul 7 KSB, aku melihat acara TV . Disitu EXO tampil dengan lagu terbarunya. Sungguh,! Rasanya aku sangat gila dan bahkan aku tidak berkedip melihat idol kesukaanku yg sedang menari dengan tampannya disana.

Rasanya aku ingin sekali berada disana dan meneriaki EXO dengan nyaring seperti orang+orang yg berada disana. Jujur, aku iri dengan yeoja-deul maupun namja-deul yg bisa berada disana dan melihat EXO manggung. Aku ingin seperti mereka, namun karna faktor keuangan aku tidak mampu.

Orang tuaku berasal dari kalangan sederhana. Jadi tidak mugkin aku memaksa Appa maupun Eommaku until memberiku uang untuk melihat konsel EXO. Itu tidak bedanya aku dengan anak durhaka.

Tapi, sebenarnya aku sudah cukup senang bisa melihat konser EXO di YouTube maupun acara televsi. Karna itu sudah membuatku cukup dengan bisa memandang EXO yg sangat tampang walau tidak secara live.

"Haa~" hela ku dan berahli membaringkan tubuhku dikasur empukku. Kupandang poster besar yg di pajang di dinding yg menampilkan foto EXO yg sangat tampan.

"Kenapa sih kalian tampan sekalia!" Desisku sedikit lirih dengan kenyataannya. Masalahnya, kalau mereka tampan aku merasa susah. Karna, type ideal EXO itukan tinggi-tinggi, jadi aku susah jika ingin jadi kekasih mereka. Dalam mimpipun saja sudah SUSAH! Bagaimana jika kenyataan!

"JUNGHWAAAAAA! BANTU MAMA!" teriak mama dari bawah dan seketika moodku langsung tambah buruk. Dengan malas, aku bangun dari ranjangku dan jalan turun kebawah.

Kulihat Eommaku sedangkan menulis entah apalah, yg kunyakin pasti dia suruh aku pergi..

"Junghwa, tolongin mama. Pergi ke pasar dan believe barang yg mama catat. Nah!"

...membeli barang. Aku hanya mengangguk lesu dan mengambil kertas yg dicatat rapi oleh Eommaku. Setelah memberikan uang yg cukup banyak, aku berahli ke kamarku terlebih dahulu until mengambil HP-ku. Setelah itu baru berangkat ke pasar.

Sambil berjalan, sesekali aku melirik sana sini. Melihat suasana jalanan yg cukup dikatakan ramai. Hingga berapa menit kemudian, aku tiba di pasar yang sangat ramai. Sebelum masuk kedalam, aku menghela nafas dan kemudian mulai menerobos tubuh kecilku untuk melewati keramaian pasar.

"Aish! Permisi kasih jalan." ucapku kesal dan beruasaha menerobos tubuh namja tua yg gemuk itu. Setelah berhasil, aku kino harus desak-desakkan membeli barang Eommaku yg SANGAT BANYAKKKK!

'Eomma kejaaammmm!'-gumamku lirih dan hati.

Setelah selesai membeli seluruh keperluan Eomma-ku. Kini aku duduk dikedai kesuakaanku, kedai Bouble Tea. Kini yg ku lakukan ialah membaca pesan dari KAI Oppa di EXO STAR -EXO-L-. Aku bahkan tertawa membaca KAI Oppa tampak frutasi dengan keinginannya para fans untuk memanggilnya 'Oppa' dan lucunya utnuk fans-boy KAI Oppa yg kecewa.

"Kyyyyyaaaaaa! Itu EXOOOOO!"

"FURRR~ uhuk uhuk!" Dengan ketidaksadaranku, aku bahkan langsung melakukan tidakkan senonoh. Menyeburkan minuman yg berada di dalam tubuhku dan terbatuk, ini gara-gara teriakkan yg benar-benar membuatku kaget.

Kupandang kedepan dan sebagian orang memandangku dengan pandangn jijik dan bahkan ada yg menertawakanku.

"Astaga astaga..." gumamku lirih dan mengelap bibirku yg basah karna semburan dari diriku sendiri. Sungguh memalukan, ah! Rasanya aku ingin menjedot jidatku ke kaca itu dengan kuat. Tak peduli nanti kalau aku harus menganti rugi karna menghancurkan kaca itu dengan jidatku sendiri.

"Bolehkan aku duduk disini." ucap seseorang yg entah kenapa membuat jantungku berhenti bekerja. Langsung aku mendongak dan mataku melotot tidak percaya.

'Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun menawarkan dirinya untuk duduk didepanku! Oh Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam.' pekikku dalam hati.

"Jadi bolehkah?' tanyanya kesekian kalianya dan langsung aku mengangguk hebat.

Sehun berahli duduk didepanku dan meminum bouble teanya sambil memandang keluar. Aku kembali meminum bouble teaku dan sesekali curi pandangan kearahnya.

"Biasanya setiap kali aku kemari, aku akan duduk disini. Karna ini adalah tempat kesukaanku." ucap Sehun tiba-tiba dan aku memandanganya dengan bigung.

"Hmm, kau...bicara denganku?" jujur, aku bukan kelewat PD atau apalah. Aku tau diri! Mana mungkin artia terkenal seperti Oh Sehun bicara pada fans biasa sepertiku.

Sehun memandangku dan kemudian tertawa. Ah~ dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan tawa lebarnya itu.

"Tentu aku bicara denganmu! Emang siapa lagi yg kuajak bicara." ucapnya sambil mengusak rambutku dan itu cukup membuatku gila kesenangan. Ah~ sejarah dalam hidupku, akhirnya aku bertemu Sehun dan dia menyentuh bahkan mengusap lembut rambutku.

"A..ahh~ iya." ucapku kecil dan menunduk malu. Kudengar kembali suara Sehun yg terkikik kecil dan wajahku semakin memerah.

"Ah~ disini nyaman. Dan, pertama kali aku kembali duduk dengan seorang yeoja yg menarik dan baru ku kenal." ucapnya dan membuatku langsung menatapnya bigung.

Tunggu? Dia bilang apa? Pertama kali. Kembali. Dengan seorang yeoja. Dan menarik! Oh Tuhan Oh Tuhan... Trima kasihhhhhh! Ahhhhhh!

Drrttttt drrrrttttrt

Seketika kesenanganku hilang dilindas mobil karna Hp-ku berbunyi. Langsung kulihat layar dan Eomma menelponku. Kupandang jam yg menunjukkan pukul 2 siang dan aku menelan susah payah ludahku.

'Oh Tuhan, kenapa kesenaganku hanya semata.' gumamku lirih dalam hati.

Ku geser ke tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponselku dengan lirih ke teligaku. Dalam hitungan satu dua...

"IM JUNGHWA! KEMANA SAJA KAU! KENAPA LAMA SEKALI! CEPAT PULANG, EOMMA SUDAH DARI TADI MENUNGGGUUU! DALAM HITUNGAN 20 MENIT KAMU BELUM SAMPAI RUMAH! JANGAN HARAP MAKAN MALAMMU ADA!"

Tuttt tuttttt

Mataku melotot hebat. Teligaku berdenyurlt garing. Bahkan aku tidak mendengar apa yg dikatakan Sehun padaku. Segera aku berdiri dan mengenggam seluruh kantong ditanganku.

Baru saja aku ingin berlari, sebuah tangan menghentikannya dan membuatku terpaksa menoleh.

"Apa yg terjadi?" tanya Sehun terlihat khawatir.

"Hwaa! Aku harua cepat pulang! Kalau tidak makan malamku hilang! Ini tidak boleg TERJADDIIII!" ucqpku dan kemudian melepas genggamannya tanpa pikir panjang dan pergi dari kedai itu.

#Next!

Selesai sarapan, aku kini berbaring dikasurku sambil memikirkan kejadian dikedai. Kejadian dimana aku berteriak dihadapan Oh Sehun tentang makan malamku akan hilang, dan sungguh! ITU SANGAT MEMALUKKKAAAAANNNNNNN! OHH TUHANNNNN!

Aku uring-uringan dikasurku sambil bergumam 'Pabbo'. Rasanya aku tidak berani lagi bertemu dengan Sehun. Padahal baru bertemu, aku sudah bersikap seperti orang BEGOK! Oh Tuhan, kenqpa ke bahagianku malah diganti dengan tindakkan memalukan itu...!

To Be Continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : My Dream.

Main cast : Exo &amp; Reader (Im Junghwa)

Genre : Hurt/little, Romance, Happy.

Rate : T.

Summary : **Betapa besar keinginankanku untuk bertemu dengan 'kalian'. Namun, karna 'kalian' begitu terang dan sudah digapai. Dalam sebuah impian, aku hanya berharap bisa bertemu dengan kalian. -Readers.**

.

Chap.2

Reader POV Seperti rutinitas biasa. Kini, aku sedang merapikan seragam sekolahku dan memandang diriku di cermin yg lumayan besar. Kupandang diriku sendiri dipantulan cermin dan kemudian terseyum dengan senang atas kerapian seragamku.

Jas sekolah yg kukenakan tanpa dikancing, dua kancing kemeja dilepas, dasi longgar, kaca mata besar dan keren, rambut di lepas tanpa ikat, itulah tampilanku. Sederhana, namun itu membuatku puas.

Setelah lama berkaca, aku berahli menganbil tas ku diranjang dan kemudian jalan keluar kamar. Baru tiba di dapur, aku sudah disambut sarapan enak dan seyuman Eommaku yg cantik.

"Udah bangun, sayang. Duduklah, dan sarapan dulu sebelum kesekolah." ucap Eommaku dengan nada lembut.

"Ne, Eomma.." ucapku riang dan kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi makan dan menikmati selai roti blueberry buatan Eommaku. Selesai memakan roti, ku tekuk susu coklat kesukaanku dengan berlahan.

"Ah~ kenyang~~~" ucapku lengah sambil memukul perut datarku dengan senang. Aku berahli memandang Eomma yg sibuk mencuci sayur. Dengan seyuman bahagiaku, aku berjalan menuju Eommaku dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kutompang daguku dibahu sempit dan mulusnya.

"Eomma, aku berangkat. Ne, annyeong." ucapku dan mencuri ciuman kecil ke pipinya.

"Ne, pulang langsung pulang NE!" pekik Eomma dan aku hanya berteriak 'YA!' dan kemudian berahli keluar rumah setelah memakai sepatu.

Sesekali aku bersandung kecil dan bernyanyi riang. Suasana lumayan sepi, karna ini masih dibilang belum jam 7 KBS. Sesampai ditempat tunggu bus, aku berahli duduk dipenyediakan tempat duduk disana. Memandang kesana sini berharap bus yg membawaku ke sekolah lebih cepat datang.

Entah lagi lucky, atau Tuhan sangat baik. Doaku dikabulkan! Bus yg bernomor 32 itu datang, dan segera aku masuk kedalam. Aku berahli duduk dipojok belakang yg pas disitu tidak ada yg tempati. Setelah duduk, aku mengeluarkan Hp &amp; handset ku. Kujolok handsetku ke Hpku dan membuka lagu kesukaanku, yaitu EXO-K peter pan. Sesekali aku celangak-celinguk kepalaku dan seyam seyum. Tanpa kusadari, kini ada seseorang duduk tepat disebelahku. Namun aku sih cuek saja!

Tinggggg

Bunyi yg berasal dari bus tersebut membuatku langsung memandang sekitar. Sadar sudah tiba di tempat dimana sekolahku berada, segera aku berdiri dan turun dari bus ini. Kini aku berjalan kaki menuju ke sekolahku yg tidak jauh dari sini. Mungkin hanya butuh beberapa menit sudah sampai depan sekolahku.

Puk~ "Hm, permisi." ucap seseorang sambil memukul pelan bahuku, hampir saja aku akan mengeluarkan jurusku kalau saja didepanku ada namja yg seusia denganku namun keliatan sangat manissss!

"N..ne?" tanyaku dan kulihat namja mania itu menunduk. Kupandang nanja itu dari atas sampai bawah dan baru aku sadar. Seragam sekolahnya sama seperti seragam sekolahku.

"Begini...hm, aku murid baru disekolahmu. Well, kulihat seragamku sama dengan seragammu. Jadi..." ucapnya mengantung dan kemudian mendonggak dan menatapku berharap.

Seketika aku mematug dengan puppy eyes-nya yg...akh! Bahkan aku sebagai yeoja saja kalah...! Bagaimana ada namja semanis diaaaa, Oh Tuhannn!

"Biasakag kita bersama-sama, aku...pemalu." ucapnya dengan berharap dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengangguk cepat dan mengandeng tangannya sambil berjalan ke sekolah.

"Akan aku kenalkan apa saja yg ada disekolah. Tak perlu khawatir, aku akan ada untukmu!" ucapku layam seorang kekasih, ckckck! Bahkan aku bigung aku bilang apa!

"Hmm.." gumam namja itu pelan dan masih bisa kudengar. Setiba digerbang sekolah. Aku langsung mengajaknya masuk. Sepanjang jalan, banyak sepasang mata menatap kearahku namun ku cueikkin saja. Toh! Siapa ygt tidak kenal aku. Yeoja cuek dan tidak banyak biacara, itulah aku disekolah.

"Aku akan memgantarku ke ruang kepala sekolah." ucapku entah kenapa begitu hyper.

"Hmm, tidak usah." ucapnya dan membuatku mendadak berhenti. Kupandang kearahnya dan dimana dia terseyum nanis disana.

"Langsung saja kekelas." lanjutnya dan membuatku menyergit bigung.

"Emang kamu tau dimana kelasmu?" tanyaku

"Aku akan sekelas denganmu." ucapnya girang dan entah kenapa aku semakin bigung.

"Kau..tau dimana kelasku?" tanyaku curiga, apa dia stalkerku sebelum masuk sekolah? Gimana dia tau kelasku?

"Udah kekelasmu saja." ucapnya dan menarikku menjauh dari sana.

Aku pandang namja manis itu dengan bigung dan kemudian ikut kemana dia membawaku. Aku mau lihat dia tau kah dimana letak kelasku. Dan...TEDENGGGGGGGGG! OMG WHAT THE!

"Bagaimana kau tau kelasku disini?!" pekikku keras dan menatapnya bigung. Belum lagi banyak orang yg berada dalam kelasku dan juga camera atau apaanlah. Kulihat namja itu hanya terseyum dan cenggir kecil.

"Ah~ Hyejun, kau sampai juga." ucap seseorang dan berjalan kearah kemi berdua. Eh! Ani, lebih tepatnya ke namja manis sebelahku yg bernama Hyejun.

"Mian sutradara. Aku agak terlambat, karna ada hambatan. Hampir nuna manis ini membantuku." ucapnya dan entah kenapa wajahku memerah karna dia memanggilku Nuna Maniiisssss! Kyyyaaaaaaa! #plak#abaikan!

"Ah~ baiklah. Sana siap-siap. Acara syuting akan dimulai." ucap ahjussi itu dan berlalu pergi.

Tunggu? Syuting. Hyejun? Dan dikelasku! Apa...ada film drama yg mengadakan syuting dikelasku! Oh Tuhannnnn! Engkau sungguhh baik padakuuuuuu! Akhhhhh!

"Nuna, aku syuting dulunya. Trima kasih sudah mau membantuku." ucapnya manis dan mengedip sebelah matanya kearahku dan membuatku semakin blushing.

-Oh~ Tuhannnnn! Aku sangat berterima kasih padamuuu.- ucapku dalam hati.

Buk! Baru saja aku berbalik, wajahku sudah tertabrak sesuatu yg datar dan...wangi. Entah kenapa, aku membatu disana dan jantungku...berdetak tak karuannn! Dengan segenap keberanianku #lebai aku mendonggak dan kemudian aku malah tambah gila nanti.

Oh Sehun! Dia didepankuuu! Didepan wajahku! Yg jaraknya lumayan dekatt! Oh Tuhan Oh Tuhan! Aku mau pingsan. AKU MAU PINGSSAAAAANNNNNN!

"Hey! Kita bertemu lagi." ucap Sehun dengan seyuman tampannya. Dan pada akhirnya...bruk! Aku benaran pingsan! Tak sadarkan diri! Yg kutau, pasti aku akan berahkir di UKS!

To Be Continue

AKHH! Jeongmal mianhe, reader. Mian, kalau ceritanya pendek dan tidak begiti tertarik! Habis author kehilangan akal nih! Sekali lagi, Jeongmal Jeongmal mianhheeeeeee!

Semoga para readers menyukainyaaa...

#tinggalkan comment ya... :)


End file.
